The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for supporting a fishing rod holder of the type having a base with a mounting hole therein.
The invention is also generally directed to a signalling device adapted for attachment to a fishing rod holder for the purpose of alerting a fisherman that a fish has struck the line. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a signalling device which may be either integrally manufactured with a fishing rod holder or provided as a unit which is easily removably attached to conventional fishing rod holders.
Signalling devices for fishing poles, rod holders and the like have been previously known but these have all had certain disadvantages which have thus limited their popularity. Some signalling devices are attachable to the fishing rod itself and thus can interfere with normal handling and operation of the fishing rod after it is removed from a rod holder. Other signalling devices which are mountable on a rod holder are actuated by a trigger which requires direct connection to the fishing line to thereby again interfere somewhat with the normal operation and use of the fishing rod. Still further signalling devices include custom rod holders wherein the fishing rod handle is received in a pivotal sleeve, the movement of which actuates the signalling device. Other custom rod holders receive the fishing rod in a stationary sleeve with the switch of the signalling device extending interiorly of the mouth of the sleeve for contacting and supporting the fishing rod handle. These devices are generally complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture and somewhat difficult to set up and use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing rod holder signalling device.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a signalling device which is easily removably connected to conventional fishing rod holders.
Another object is to provide such a signalling device which is operative without interference with the normal handling and operation of a fishing rod.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a signalling device which is of compact construction for easy storage in a fisherman's tackle box.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a signalling device which is adapted for actuation in response to lateral pulls on the fishing line as well as downward pulls on the line.
A related object of the invention is to provide such a signalling device which is adapted for use both in trolling and in set fishing.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a signalling device which is adjustable for actuation in response to tugs of varying intensity on the fishing line.
Another object is to provide such a signalling device which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
These and other objects of the invention are believed to be achieved by the fishing rod holder signalling device of the present invention as described hereinbelow.